two birds of a feather two lovers
by fruitycat45
Summary: when panchito and jose  three cabaellos  head to Pinocchio  from shrek the musical's  wife's party at prince Eric's  little mermaid . they will soon start to fall feather over claw for his two daughters Demeter  cats  and Angel  misc. character . enjoy :


Chapter 1- meeting the boys

Lee awoke from her happy little home and turned to Pinocchio at her side. "Good morning dear, happy birthday" He said whispering and giving her a quick kiss. "Thank you hon, I'm looking forward to the party you have planned" she said as she got up. They went downstairs to find their two daughters Demeter and Angel watching TV. They turned to lee and Pinocchio and said with a smile, "Happy birthday mom, morning dad" Lee laughed and replied with a smile on her face, "Thank you"

Demeter was 13 years old and angel was 11. Angel hugged lee as Demeter jumped into Pinocchio's arms and he lifted her up and spun her around. "Oh my girls are getting so big!" said Pinocchio as he spun her. "And you keep getting stronger because you work out" laughed Demeter. He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Now go get ready! We have a party to get to!" he said laughing. Demeter and Angel just pulled on jeans and a tee-shirt and they were off for their surprise party destination.

Few hours later, they arrived by boat to a huge kingdom. "Pinocchio, what are we doing here?" asked lee. "PINOCCHIO!" called a voice. Pinocchio turned to a man tall with dark hair and was wearing white shirt with black pants. "ERIC!" exclaimed Pinocchio as he hugged him. Lee approached him. "Eric, this is my wife lee, and our two daughters Demeter and Angel. Girls, this is my cousin Eric" Pinocchio said with a smile. "A pleasure to meet you lee" he said with a smile. "Same here" said lee. Eric approached the girls and kissed their hands. "Dad, you didn't tell us your cousin was a charmer" Said Demeter blushing. Eric laughed and helped them onto the carriage. They approached the castle and they were in awe. "Wait, is our cousin a prince?" asked Demeter. "Yes I am, I can't believe your dad didn't tell you this" Laughed Eric. "So that makes us royalty?" asked angel grinning. "Yep" laughed Pinocchio.

They walked into the door and out to the balcony. "Wow, an ocean view!" said Lee in awe. "We're glad you could come!" came a voice. Lee turned to a woman with Eric and she had red long hair and was wearing a lavender dress. "Lee? This is Eric's cousin Ariel" said Pinocchio. "And I'm their daughter melody!" said a girl about Demeter's age. Lee smiled and said, "Its nice to meet all of you"

Two men were behind them. One was tall and tan with brown pants and a poofy white shirt and another white man in black pants and white shirts. "These are my friends tip and dash" said Melody smiling. "Originally a walrus and penguin" said Ariel. "Remember, we can change to ourselves in water, but this is us on land!" laughed dash.

"Lee, I invited a few friends of mine" said Pinocchio. "They're coming?" asked Eric excited. "Yes they are!" said Pinocchio. "WHO IS COMING?" asked Lee. "THERE'S OUR FRIENDS CASTLE! VAMANOS AMIGO!" yelled a Spanish voice. Lee looked all around. "Where did that come from? WHO said that?" asked lee anxious and nervous. Eric and Pinocchio got close and counted down. "3…2…1…"

In on a carpet flew a red Mexican rooster and a Green Brazilian Parrot. They landed safely only to Pinocchio's amusement did he realize it was…"PANCHITO, JOSE, MI AMIGOS!" They turned to see Pinocchio and smiled. "Pinocchio, hola mi amigo!" they said hugging him tightly. Demeter came running down to Pinocchio's surprised yelling. "Dad who's there with…" she stopped in the middle of the sentence as she saw Jose turn to her and he was in awe. Jose approached her and smiled. "H-h-hello" said Demeter. "Hola senorita" he said with a smile. He turned to Pinocchio and asked, "Quel Linda! Who is this beautiful girl" "That, Jose, is my daughter Demeter" said Pinocchio with a smile. Jose turned back to Demeter, slowly took her hand and kissed it. "it is a pleasure to meet you senorita Demeter" he said with a charming smile. Demeter blushed and smiled as she was taken by the arm and led out to the balcony. "Do you have a family Pinocchio!" laughed Panchito as he smiled. "Yes sir and my other one should be coming in 3…2…1.." said Pinocchio smirking. "Dad, is everything alright? I swore I heard a loud…." She too stopped in the middle of the sentence. Panchito turned to see angel and his jaw dropped. Angel had the same expression on her face. She smiled as Panchito reached for her hand to kiss it lightly. "How do you do" said angel with a smile. "Hola Senorita" said Panchito with a bow.

"Honey, I think your friends are falling in love with our daughters" said lee laughing. "Yes…yes they are" said Pinocchio smiling to himself.


End file.
